


swear I'd never fall again

by cinderlily



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Ginny has a hard loss and Mike tries and cheers her up with cupcakes and sap.





	

They lost. 

In the course of a career that is basically a foregone conclusion. No one, not even the best pitcher in all the game, had gone without a single loss in their life. 

But they lost in game six of the NLCS, in front of their home crowd and when it came down to it it was entirely Ginny’s fault. Well, entirely was a bit of an exaggeration, she supposed if offense had really truly gone crazy and scored more they might have had a chance but she didn’t hold up her part of the deal. 

She’d known, walking out to the mound, that something was wrong. The feel of the air, maybe, the way her glove felt just a little bit stiff. She wasn’t _that_ superstitious but she did trust her intuition and her intuition had said from first pitch that she wasn’t doing well.

Unfortunately, she was right, she was pulled in the fourth after giving up four home runs and six earned runs. She was crushed, slinking into the dugout and down the hall to where some smart individual had placed an old tire drilled into the wall for her to hit with a borrowed bat. She didn’t care whose it was, it was really satisfying to see it split in two and the crack was nice. 

The pitching coach had come down to talk to her, had eased her own worry and talked her back out into the dugout to watch the rest of the game but the relievers were already exhausted. It was a long series and they’d had to go deep into the bullpen most games. 

All in all, she hated most things, but she was so mad at herself she thought she might actually blow up. The worst thing being that Mike hadn’t been able to make it to the game, rather he’d been in the studio in LA doing coverage for the series. She would have really liked to be able to see his face in the crowd, or even just known he was there. 

But he was doing well in his career and it was still new enough one year out that she wasn’t going to ask him to ask for days off to just give her comfort. 

She watched the rest of the game with a frown on her face, trying her best to scream for her teammates, cheer them on, give them high fives, even if she wanted to just fade back into the wall. Blip gave her her space, as he’d always known to do, but sat just a few feet away from her to remind the other players to do the same. 

When it ended it was 8-3. The Diamondbacks stormed the field, happily throwing themselves into a giant puppy pile on the mound. She watched for a minute before she dipped her hat low and walked down to her locker room. At least she had her own space to mope for the whole six minutes before she had microphones smacked into her face. 

She doesn’t quite remember what she said but she knew that she had to have thanked her team, apologized and said that she was happy for the other team. She’d been trained right. Whatever came out was enough, though, and she was released an hour later, getting into her car and driving through the city streets towards her house. 

Well, not just her house. 

Mike’s car was in the spot next to hers. How he’d made it back in LA traffic was pretty amazing but for that moment it was beside the point. She opened the door and found the place to be pretty dark. 

“Mike?” she said, quietly but it echoed in the large house. 

“Kitchen,” he called back. 

She walked into the kitchen to find a single cupcake in the center of their island with a candle on it. 

“What the hell?” 

“Sprinkles ATM,” he smiled. “I hit it up before I came back down.” 

Ginny looked at the cupcake and back at him. “I don’t really feel like celebrating.” 

“See, I get that. Totally, yeah. Losing. Horrible, terrible. But…” he held up the cupcake. “Make a wish.” 

Ginny frowned. “That only works on your birthday.” 

“Ginny Baker, make a damn wish,” Mike said, annoyed. 

She closed her eyes, picturing herself in the puppy pile and the crowd all around her. She opened her eyes and blew. 

“Was there a point to this exercise, Lawson?” 

“Yes, there was,” he nodded. “Doesn’t need to be your birthday to make a wish, Rook. You always get another chance… you got to trust me on this one.” 

She looked up at him. “Is that so?” 

“Yeah,” he lowered himself to give her a soft kiss. “After the divorce I thought… well. But I got another chance. And another chance after that… and one amazing time I got two chances at once…” 

Ginny smacked him hard, feeling a smile despite herself. “Not being helpful at _all_ Old Man.” 

“But I ended up getting a real chance,” he said, smiling when he kissed her. “And you will too.” 

She leaned down and put her head against his chest, because while the words were sweet the pain was still fresh and she wasn’t sure how ready she was for any of it to be true right at that moment. She inhaled his cologne, gripped at his shirt, feeling his hand go tug gently at her ponytail in a familiar form of affection. 

“I got you cupcakes,” he said, like she missed the freaking box a foot to her left. “And I’m sure we have booze somewhere in this house.” 

She bit her lip and nodded, but pulled back to look at him. “Maybe in a while. Can we just… like. Lay on the couch for a bit?” 

“Cuddle with my smoking hot girlfriend?” Mike asked exaggeratedly. “Do I have to?” 

She punched him in the arm and he rubbed at it. She rarely held back, she had a brother after all, so she knew it at least stung. He took her by the hand and lead her to the couch. He sat down on the part where he could put his legs up and she curled up on the side where she fit snugly under his arm. She put her face in his shoulder and let a few tears roll out. 

“Always another chance,” she said, sniffling horribly. 

“Yup,” he confirmed. “And if not, you can just rely on your trophy husband being there to make you look better.” 

“Husband huh?” she said and she saw the blush in the V of his t-shirt. “You think I’m going to make an honest man out of you?” 

“Well, you know what Beyonce says,” Mike said. 

She gave a watery laugh and pulled back to look at him. “Oh you know the shit is real if you’re quoting Bey.” 

He kissed her cheeks where the tears were. “‘You got me sprung and I don’t care who sees’.” 

She laughed again, harder, nudging him. “Okay, stop. You can stop…” 

“‘I can see your halo’...” 

“Oh my god, Mike. Let’s just eat cupcakes and forget this conversation ever happened,” she said, standing up feeling a lot better. 

Mike stood up and pulled her by the hand that was still shared. He crooned, “‘I just want to say you’re still mine.’” 

She kissed him, hard, and pulled back to grab him by his lips. “We either have cupcakes and sex or you keep up with the Beyonce.” 

Mike zipped his lips. 

The pain was still there. The ache in her chest, but that night she went to sleep with the comfort of arms around her and the feeling of the next year being right in her path. 

She also fell asleep with Beyonce in her head, but you know. There are worse things.

**Author's Note:**

> My wife betaed so thank you to Tara. 
> 
> November is my Pitch month, I have another long one going but took a break to write a sappy short piece. This was supposed to involve dancing, but that will be the next one... maybe. 
> 
> Title from Halo by Beyonce.


End file.
